The present invention relates to an air filter, which is intended for installation in an air conditioning system of a vehicle, as well as a vehicle air conditioning system and a method for operating the vehicle air conditioning system.
The relevant background art includes DE 10 2005 042 406 A1, DE 36 24 171 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,051 B1, DE 40 00 164 A1, WO 2000 032298 A1, EP 18 06 249 A1 and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,998 A.
Furthermore, German patent application DE 10 2007 056 356.8 (not published earlier) describes a method for controlling a vehicle air conditioning system, in which a measure for the amount of intake water at the fresh air intake port of the air conditioning system of a vehicle is determined as a function of a sensor signal. For example, the signal of a rain sensor, mounted in the mirror area of the windshield, is used as the sensor signal. It is self-evident that the rain sensor measures the amount of water that is in the sensor area of the windshield, but not exactly the amount of water and/or moisture that is present in the intake area of the air conditioning system. The air conditioning system is controlled as a function of the amount of water, determined by the rain sensor such that the amount of intake air flowing through the fresh air intake port is reduced.
EP 1 246 679 B1 describes an air filter element, on which is mounted a chip, including an integrated moisture sensor.
DE 35 17 481 describes a method for maintaining the effectiveness of chemisorption compositions of filters for motor vehicle cabs. In this case, a filter element is used, on which a moisture sensor is mounted. A heating device is switched on or off as a function of the signal, delivered by the moisture sensor.
WO 2007/028461 A1 discloses a filter arrangement, in which a moisture sensor is fastened on a receptacle of the filter element. The moisture sensor measures the air humidity of the fluid, flowing through the filter element.
DE 102 45 911 A1 describes an optical sensor device by which the moisture loading of a filter element can be measured.
DE 101 40 510 B4 describes a filter arrangement including a sensor, which is mounted on the filter and by which the air velocity of the air, flowing through the filter, and, thus, indirectly the loading of the filter element, can be measured.
In most vehicles the fresh air intake of the heating and cooling system occurs almost exclusively by way of a gap between the engine hood and the windshield. In the event of heavy rain or from driving through a carwash, a considerable amount of water can penetrate into the area in which the air conditioning system of the vehicle takes in its fresh air. Suitable technical measures are to be employed for the purpose of preventing the penetrating water from flowing through the air conditioning system and into the passenger compartment.
There is needed, however, an air filter, which is intended for an air conditioning system of a vehicle and which is made in such a way that it is possible to control and/or regulate as precisely as possible the air conditioning system of the vehicle as a function of the moisture contained in the intake air and/or in the intake tract of the air conditioning system of the vehicle. Additionally, a method is needed, which is intended for operating an air conditioning system of a vehicle, that considers the type of air filter that is incorporated.
These and other needs are met by the features of the present invention. Other embodiments and further developments of the invention are also described herein.
The starting point of the invention can be, for example, the aforementioned older German patent application DE 10 2007 056 356.8, (not published earlier) which has already been cited above. In this case, the amount of (fresh) intake air from the air conditioning system is regulated as a function of a sensor signal, which correlates quite well at least to some extent with the moisture loading of the intake air from the air conditioning system. The entire disclosure of DE 10 2007 056 356.8 is herein expressly incorporated by reference herein.
An embodiment of the invention consists of an air filter, which is intended for installation in an air conditioning system of a vehicle and which includes a moisture sensor, which is disposed on and/or at the air filter. In this context the moisture sensor is a component of an “electric circuit section,” which is arranged on and/or at the air filter.
The term “moisture sensor” should be given a broad interpretation. It is commonly defined as a measuring device, which detects the presence of fluids, that is, water, or other fluids or gas and generates a measurement signal, which corresponds to, or is indicative of, the fluid concentration or correlates at least to the fluid concentration.
Mounting the moisture sensor on the filter is advantageous because an additional holder for the sensor can be dispensed with, and the sensor can be positioned in an advantageous manner, for example, in the middle of the air stream. Relatively low flow rates prevail directly at the filter owing to the large surface, so that undesired sound effects are largely avoided by a sensor that is positioned in the air stream.
The aforementioned term “electric circuit section” should be given a broad interpretation. It can be defined, for example, as an open electric circuit in the sense of a circuit section or a closed electric circuit, in particular, an oscillating circuit, that is, an electric circuit, which exhibits an ohmic resistance, a capacitive resistance and an inductive resistance. Instead of the term electric circuit section, one of the even more general terms “electric circuit,” “circuit arrangement,” “circuit section” or the like could also be used. The term “electric circuit section” can be very loosely defined as an electrically conductive arrangement, which contains the moisture sensor or is formed by the moisture sensor. The electric circuit section can be formed, in particular, by an integrated circuit or can contain an integrated circuit.
The moisture sensor, according to the invention, can be, for example, a capacitive sensor. The term capacitive sensor should also be given a broad interpretation. What is meant is that the moisture sensor contains a component or is formed by a component, whose capacitance depends on the moisture loading of the air, flowing around said component, and, thus, is suitable as a “measuring device.” The moisture sensor can be formed by an electric oscillating circuit, the capacitive component of which changes as a function of a change in the fluid loading of the air surrounding the moisture sensor.
One important aspect of the invention may be deemed to be that at least one “electric property” of the electric circuit section, in particular, an “electric property” which is permanently implemented in the electric circuit section, represents the type of air filter. The term “electric property” should be given a very broad interpretation. In principle, it can be any directly or indirectly measurable and/or determinable electric and/or electromagnetic property or the “magnitude of an electric or electromagnetic property.” This can include, for example, the frequency response of the electric circuit section, the amplitude response of the electric circuit section on traversing the frequency band, in particular a natural frequency of the electric circuit section, an ohmic resistance, an inductive and/or capacitive resistance, a corresponding resistance range, the total alternating circuit resistance of the electric circuit section, and/or a corresponding total alternating circuit resistance range, etc.
The subject matter of the invention is, in particular, also a “filter set,” formed by two or more air filters. In this case, the individual air filters are suitable in terms of design and functionality for installation in a type of air conditioning system for a vehicle. The air filters of a filter set and/or a filter module differ, for example, with respect to their filter properties (micro filter, pollen filter, bacteria filter, etc.). Since each of the individual types of air filters of an air filter module is assigned a predefined electric property and/or a magnitude of a predefined electric property, there is the option of an “automatic identification” of the actual air filter, incorporated into the air conditioning system, by the air conditioning system electronics and/or the electronics of the electrical system of the vehicle.
Preferably, the filter type is “coded” by means of the natural frequency of the electric circuit section and/or the moisture sensor. By determining the natural frequency and/or the magnitude of the natural frequency of an electric circuit, which contains the electric circuit section and, thus, the moisture sensor and/or is formed by the electric circuit section and/or the moisture sensor, the type of air filter can be determined.
According to a further development of the invention, a particular type of air filter is assigned a predefined “value range,” in which the electric property of its electric circuit section may lie. The range of values is selected preferably in such a manner that the variations in the “electric property” of the electric circuit section that occur when the air filter is operating under normal conditions and that may occur as a consequence of changes in the moisture loading of the air, flowing around the air filter, lie within the predetermined range of values.
Therefore, when the air filter is installed in an air conditioning system of a vehicle, there is the possibility of detecting “automatically” the type of incorporated air filter by way of the electronics of the air conditioning system. Thus, it can be determined, for example, whether an original filter of the automaker and/or an air filter, which is technically released to the public by the automaker, is incorporated. In particular, it can also be detected, whether an air filter is incorporated that the vehicle electronics does not know and whose quality is, therefore, dubious. On recognition of a filter, which was not released by the automaker, by the electronics of the vehicle electrical system or the air conditioning system, a corresponding warning and/or error message can be generated in the vehicle and sent visually to the driver, for example, over a display, a warning light or the like, and/or acoustically by a voice message.
According to a further development of the invention, the moisture sensor exhibits an electric oscillating circuit, whose capacitance and/or whose capacitive resistance change (changes) as a function of the changes in the moisture loading of the surrounding air. Owing to this variation and in consideration of the remaining parameters of the oscillating circuit (ohmic and inductive component), the result is a corresponding dependency of the natural frequency of the moisture sensor system on the air humidity.
The natural frequency of the electric circuit section, containing the moisture sensor, and/or the natural frequency of an evaluating electric circuit, which contains the electric circuit section, can be output directly as the output signal for further evaluation and determination of the air humidity in and/or at the air filter.
Furthermore, the general magnitude of the frequency range is divided into non-overlapping frequency ranges through a suitable selection of the sizes of the oscillating circuit in order to make possible and perform a classification of the various types of filters and, thus, the corresponding influences on the control system as a function of the filter type and the air humidity in the sensor.
The air filter can be installed in an air duct of the air conditioning system of the vehicle. The moisture loading of the air flowing through the filter and/or the moisture loading of the air filter can be measured directly by use of the moisture sensor. It can be provided that the moisture sensor is used primarily for detecting the intake water in liquid form, as compared to the sensors, known from the state of the art.
Preferably, the moisture sensor is arranged upstream with respect to the air filter. “Upstream” means on the “pressure side” of the air filter, that is, on that side of the air filter, against which the air from the blower flows in the state of the air filter built into the air conditioning system of the vehicle. An arrangement of a moisture sensor “downstream,” as is mentioned, for example, in DE 10 2005 042 406 A1, is regarded to be more disadvantageous, because the air filter retains at least to some extent the water, which is contained in the air stream in the liquid state. In contrast, an upstream arrangement of the moisture sensor has the advantage that water droplets, which are eventually sucked in, will be sucked in first through the blower and atomized as a consequence of the high shear forces and turbulence prevailing in the blower. The result is that the air coming from the blower becomes suddenly wetter not only locally, but also over almost the whole flow width of the air duct and, thus, the air filter.
If the moisture loading exceeds a value, which is regarded as critical, then the electronics can control and/or regulate one or more functional parameter(s) of the air conditioning system of the vehicle in such a manner that the moisture, which is introduced into the passenger compartment by the air conditioning system by way of the air conveyed into the passenger compartment is limited and/or reduced. Thus, for example, the amount of fresh intake air can be controlled and/or regulated as a function of the (moisture) signal delivered by the moisture sensor. If the moisture sensor measures a high moisture value, then it can be provided that the volumetric flow of fresh intake air is reduced.
The dew point of the intake air can be determined by the moisture signal, delivered by the moisture sensor, using the electronics. The air conditioning system of the vehicle can be regulated and/or controlled by the electronics as a function of the determined dew point such that a fogging of the windshield of the passenger compartment is avoided. Thus, the “fogging sensor,” which is provided in conventional vehicle air conditioning systems for this purpose, could be eliminated.
Furthermore, an important advantage of the invention may also be seen in the fact that with comparatively simple and cost effective “design features,” “an inrush of water” into the air duct system of the air conditioning system of the vehicle can be detected very reliably and fast. Another advantage of the invention may be seen in the fact that with these very simple design measures a low flow resistance can be achieved. Thus, when the blower output is specified, it is possible to achieve a higher volumetric air flow and, thus, better efficiency.
Preferably, the volumetric flow of fresh intake air is reduced precisely when the moisture at the moisture sensor exceeds a predefined limit value, for example, when extremely large amounts of moisture and/or water are sensed, for example, during a sudden downpour or while driving through a carwash. The limit value does not have to be necessarily a fixed predetermined value. Rather, the limit value can be determined by the electronics from a limit value function and/or from a group of curves, which in turn can depend on a variety of parameters such as the outside temperature, the vehicle speed, etc.
According to a further development of the invention, the air filter and/or the connections of the electric circuit section are designed such that the air filter can be built into the air conditioning system of the vehicle only in such a way that the moisture sensor is arranged upstream with respect to the air filter. This feature can be achieved, for example, by a suitable design of a frame element of the air filter that envisions an unambiguous geometric configuration and allows an installation only when the air filter is correctly oriented, for example, with respect to a flow duct of the air conditioning system. It is also contemplated that the electric connections of the electric circuit section, which are provided for connecting to the electronic system of the vehicle, are arranged spatially such that an electrical connection is made possible only with the proper orientation of the air filter. If the electric circuit section is connected to the electronic system of the vehicle by means of one or more electric line(s) and/or cable(s), then the length of the lines and/or cables can be dimensioned such that an electric connection is possible only if the air filter is in correct alignment.
The moisture sensor can be a sensor, which measures directly the water loading of the air, flowing through the filter, and/or the water loading of the filter. The sensor can also be, for example, an electric sensor, whose electric resistance and/or whose conductivity change (changes) as a function of the (air) humidity.
However, it is preferably a capacitive sensor, which is based on the fact that the capacitance changes as a function of the moisture present at the sensor. The “core” of such a sensor can be a “capacitor” with a dielectric that can be formed by a ceramic element, for example, in the form of a chip, which changes the capacitance of the capacitor as a function of the moisture loading. The ceramic element can be heated by means of a heating device, for example, an electric heater. Such a heating device can dry in a targeted manner the moisture sensor, a feature that has the advantage that, after the moisture has been dragged in, the moisture sensor can be returned relatively quickly again into a ready-to-use state.
In principle, however, other kinds of sensors, for example, optical sensors, are also suitable.
As stated above, the filter element can be “coded.” In this context, “coded” means that the type of incorporated air filter can be recognized by the electronics, so that the electronics can recognize, for example, whether it is a particle filter that has been incorporated or a combination filter, a fine dust filter or any other type of filter.
The type of filter can be “detected” by the electronics in many ways. As an alternative to the aforementioned methods, the filter type can also be determined by the electronics using an optoelectronic method. It is contemplated, for example, that an optical sensor scans a barcode, provided on the air filter, or the geometry and/or specific subareas of the geometry of the filter element.
As an alternative to the aforesaid, the line resistance and/or the conductance of the moisture sensor, disposed on and/or at the air filter, could be measured, and in this way the filter type could be detected. Thus, for example, it could be provided that a particle filter is equipped with a moisture sensor, which exhibits a line resistance in a range of x ohms (for example, 100 ohms), a combination filter is equipped with a moisture sensor, which exhibits a line resistance in a range of y ohms (for example, 200 ohms), and a fine dust filter is equipped with a moisture sensor, which exhibits a line resistance in a range of z ohms (for example, 300 ohms).
If one assumes that, as a consequence of the moisture variations, the resistance of the moisture sensor can vary in a bandwidth of, for example, 50 ohms, then the electronics can recognize the filter type by the magnitude of the total resistance of the “moisture sensor electric circuit.”
The “inrush of water” into the air conditioning system will become apparent in a comparatively significant and sudden change in the signal, delivered by the moisture sensor. In order to be able to distinguish between the normal variation in the air humidity and the inrush of water, it can be provided that, in addition to the absolute value of the signal, delivered by the moisture sensor, the signal gradient (that is, the temporal derivation of the signal) and/or an approximated signal gradient is (are) monitored by the electronics, that is, how intense is the rise and/or fall of the signal over time.
According to a further development of the invention, the air duct system exhibits a “blower,” for example, a fan wheel, which is integrated into the air duct system and/or is disposed therein. The air filter can be arranged “upstream,” that is, when viewed in the flow direction of the air, in front of the blower, or downstream, that is, when viewed in the flow direction of the air, following the blower.
If the air filter is arranged upstream, then the water droplets, penetrating into the air duct system, are atomized into ultrafine water droplets by the blower, a feature that has the advantage that the moisture sensor can register the penetration of moisture into the air duct system with hardly any delay. If the air filter were to be arranged upstream of the blower, then a penetrating water droplet would have to strike the moisture sensor, a feature that can be linked to a certain “dead time” until the registration of the inrush of water.
An especially simple and cost effective option for making a moisture sensor is a metal wire or a flat metal strip to be attached, for example, to a frame of the filter element. As an alternative, a metal wire could also be integrated into the frame of the filter element or directly into the filter material. The material, from which the wire and/or the strip is made, can be, for example, copper or an alloy of various metals. The electric conductor, forming the moisture sensor, can be connected to the electrical system and/or the electronics of the vehicle by means of, for example, electric contacts or by means of a plug.
In summary the invention achieves, in particular, the following advantages:
(1) By means of the moisture sensor, which is mounted directly on and/or at the air filter, the moisture, contained in the intake air, and/or the water, contained in the intake air, can be detected directly and, thus, very reliably.
(2) Since the moisture sensor can be mounted directly on and/or at the air filter, there is no need for a separate holder and/or fastener for the moisture sensor.
(3) The filter type can be coded by means of the electric circuit of the moisture sensor and, thus, can be recognized by the electronics. As a function of the detected filter type, an operating map, stored in the electronics, and/or a corresponding operating strategy can be selected.
(4) As a function of the detected filter type, servicing intervals can be set automatically correctly.
(5) By means of the electronics it can, therefore, also be recognized whether a filter has been incorporated at all and/or whether eventually a filter was incorporated that does not exhibit a moisture sensor that the electronics “knows” and, thus, may cause problems in the air conditioning system of the vehicle. The installation of a filter, and the installation of the filter intended by the manufacturer for the air conditioning system of the vehicle, is important, because only a really suitable filter can reliably protect the evaporator of the air conditioning system from dirt, fibers, particles or copper dust from the blower motor collectors from being dragged in to the system. Only with a “fitting” filter can the growth and/or accumulation of bacteria and/or fungi on the evaporator and, thus, the odor generation be effectively prevented and/or at least slowed down. In addition, the evaporator is better protected against extraneous particles being dragged in and, thus, also protected against the associated risk of corrosion. However, the installation of an air filter, intended by the automaker, offers not only an advantage for the customer, but also for the automaker, because it is in the best interest of both sides to avoid as much as possible repair and warranty costs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.